


Let This Love Begin

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard tries to deal with a crush - but is it his own or the one that his bartender appears to have on him?Or... both?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is the equivalent to my [Tea, Earl Grey, Hot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224544) ficlet. That one was told from Alexander's perspective - now we get Jean-Luc's.
> 
> Both ficlets technically belong to my [In These Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79135) series but can also stand on their own.

  
I walk into the bar, and there it is, as always: The familiar shattering of glass.

I've almost gotten used to it by now, and yet it's still oddly comforting to hear that sound.

It means _he_ is there.

I don't know why he always seems to drop whatever he's holding in his hand whenever I enter Eleven Forward -

Wait, I _do_ know.

It's obvious, as obvious as something can _possibly_ be, and yet my brain refuses to acknowledge any of this unless I force it to do so.

I glance at him while I walk past the bar, and he returns the glance while his cheeks redden ever so slightly.

"Good morning, Captain," he says, pretending not to notice the shattered glass on the floor.

I ignore it as well. "Good morning, Alexander."

"The usual?"

"Yes, please."

I walk to my table in the back of the bar, sit down and activate the PADD that I've brought with me.

In that moment Ensign Timothy Harris comes through the door and I make sure I appear to be focused on the dull report in front of me, but what I'm actually doing is watching the ensign's every move while he walks up to the bar and smiles at Alexander, who returns the smile before the two of them start talking to each other.

I know they're most likely simply discussing the upcoming weekly poker game (I have my sources when it comes to gambling aboard my ship) but I can't help feeling a little unnerved by Ensign Harris' presence.

Did he _have_ to smile like that at Alexander?

 

_You're asking for trouble, Jean-Luc._

_Remember what happened the last time you got romantically involved?_

_And the time before that._

_And before that._

_You're **not** made for this sort of thing._

 

Ensign Harris walks away from the bar, and Alexander suddenly has a steaming cup of tea in his hands (how did he do that?!) and is on his way to my table.

I brace myself for the conversation and am more than just a little embarrassed to notice that I'm far more nervous than I should be.

 

_How old are you again, Jean-Luc?_

 

"Here's your tea, Captain."

I look at him, hoping that my face won't reveal my completely inappropriate feelings. "Thank you, Alexander."

"You're welcome." He starts to walk away, obviously intent on leaving me alone.

"Oh, Alexander?"

He turns around. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind bringing me a croissant?"

 

_Wait, what?_

_I'm not hungry!_

**_You are now._ **

 

"A croissant? No problem. Anything else?"

"Just the croissant." I smile at him - not too broadly I hope - and he smiles back. "Coming right up, sir."

"Thank you very much, Alexander."

He beams at the continued mention of his name - we both know I'm the only one aboard the entire ship who calls him by his full name - and then slowly but steadily walks away.

I force myself to look back at my PADD and seem indifferent while doing so, but I have a hard time calming the storm of emotions inside me.

I want to wonder what's happening to me, but I know very well what's going on.

I'm just not prepared to face it.

Yet.


End file.
